


Wanna bet?

by FuturePast56



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BadBoy!Ian, Clishé, Day 2, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2017, Gw2k17, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wonder if this shortcut is even correct xD, M/M, XD, and they love each other, have fun, i love them, nerd!mickey, oh well, there is a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: Gallavich Week 2017 - Day 2: BadBoy!Ian and Nerd!Mickey*****"I'm fucking sure that even Gallagher here won't fuck any Milkovich guy that exists on this Earth. No fucking way" Travis claimed and Ian raised his eyebrows."You think I can't do it?" He asked. "Well, fuck you dickface, you will be paying up with weed if I do fuck him. Deal?""Deal" Travis agreed. Only after another five minutes, in his way to math class, Ian realize that his friends tricked him, probably preparing another set of trouble on his way.*****Redhead looked around, trying to remember if he has math lessons with Milkovich kid and he wasn't disappointed when he saw raven-haired boy with tattooed knuckles and nerdy glasses – kinda cute contradiction if you ask Ian.





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit, this is far much longer than I planned xD I hope you enjoyed it, because next one will definitely be shorter.

Ian was a stereotypical bad boy in high school, although he really hated that word. He drinks, yes, get high – a lot, skip a lot of classes and causes enough disturbance to end up in detention after school or even in the police station, waiting for Fiona to pick him up. She loved to remind him how Lip was so much better than him, and how his behaviour was appropriate and he never got himself in trouble at which Ian answered how Lip did even more shit than he did, but he simply never got caught. To which Fiona usually mumbled something about Lip being smart enough to never be arrested and Ian sighing.

***** 

Ian skipped first fifteen minutes of his math lesson to smoke with Karen, Travis and Jake under the bleachers. He blamed half of his troubles on his friends if he had to be honest – Karen was a school slut, always happy to help him find some gay guy he could fuck in the midst of all straight people in this school. Travis' dad produce and sell his own alcohol, shitloads of kinds, which probably was the reason why they drink so much. And then there was Jake, the quiet one with mystery past and half of school thinking he killed a guy once - which he didn’t, he only majorly injured him, but it's not the same, guy was still alive and kicking when they last seen him. This problem started just like the rest of his problems started: with some stupid drunken dare. 

"Boys, you know the Milkovich guy?" Karen asked, slowly smoking her cigarette. 

"Iggy?" Travis suggested mostly because, Ian suspected, Iggy was one of his drug dealers, but he didn’t know for sure. 

"Nah, Mickey. The one that actually goes to school" she explained. 

"Nerd one?" Travis asked just to make sure and Karen nodded, while fixing her long blonde hair. 

"I tried to fuck him last week and he kept on saying no to all of that – fucking asshole by the way – so I was thinking that he may be gay. If he is not then I, meaning we, will beat his ass up" she said. 

"Not a good idea. You don't dare with Milkovich family even if it's the biggest nerd in town" Travis answered.  

"Also, he is probably not gay" Ian added quickly. He remembered that this Mickey guy was in some of his classes, but he never really focused on him that much. 

"There is no other fucking reason he would say no to me" Karen said with certainty in her voice. 

 

 

"Maybe he just has some... how do you call it?" Travis started and looked at Ian. 

"Self-respect" Ian offered and Karen flipped him off before continuing.  

"Wanna bet?" She asked, looking Ian straight in the eye. 

"Pass" he answered, for once happy that he didn’t get involved in another set of problems because of his asshole friends.  

"I was asking Travis" Karen added and Travis nodded. 

"I'm fucking sure that even Gallagher here won't fuck any Milkovich guy that exists on this Earth. No fucking way" Travis claimed and Ian raised his eyebrows. 

"You think I can't do it?" He asked. "Well, fuck you dickface, you will be paying up with weed if I do fuck him. Deal?"  

"Deal" Travis agreed. Only after another five minutes, in his way to math class, Ian realize that his friends tricked him, probably preparing another set of trouble on his way. He sighed. Was week of peace too much to ask for? 

***** 

"Mr Gallagher, how happy we are that you were kind enough to visit my class for once" Mrs Green said, welcoming him in the middle of explaining something that was written on the board.  

"No problem" he answered smiling, causing couple people to giggle and couple to sigh loudly – usual reactions to his behaviour. He sat in his usual spot, next to Tommy, who also didn’t get maths too much, which Ian deuced from doodles on the paper. Redhead looked around, trying to remember if he has math lessons with Milkovich kid and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw raven-haired boy with tattooed knuckles and nerdy glasses – kinda cute contradiction if you ask Ian. He couldn't really see his face, but he was hoping that he won't be disappointed as Mandy Milkovich, Mickey's older sister, was one of Karen's biggest competition for getting dicks, which only proves how attractive this girl was.  

"Remember about the test coming up next week. It will be on it" teacher voice pushed Ian away from his bubble of thoughts and he looked at the board understanding... absolutely nothing. Many would expect him to fail his classes, as a proper 'bad guy' would do, but Ian actually cared about his education – he was getting B's in English and mostly C's from the rest of his subjects – and of course an A from PE, but this one wasn’t that hard to get – but he kept on failing in maths and barely passing physics. His mind was thinking in words, as one would suspect brain to work, and numbers never made much sense to his as they made to Lip, whose favourite subjects were physics, maths and Extended Maths – mechanics, which helped him build awesome robots and use them to steal shit – Ian borrowed one once but he couldn’t properly control him (he should've suspect that to happen as he is the worst in every video game possible).  

During one moment of confusion at maths lesson he came up with a plan that could help him win the bet and improve his grade from this hellish subject. After lesson, he stayed a little bit longer instead of coming out first like he usually did and he smiled towards Mrs Green. 

"Gallagher, what do you want?" She asked, sounding tired, confused and pissed all at once, but Ian suspected that it was her usual tone of voice so he decided to ignore it. 

"A tutor" he answered, fixing his jacket and staring with amusement at confused teacher. 

"I'm sorry, what?" She mumbled and Ian grinned in response. 

"A tutor. To improve my 'terrible grades that will cause me to work at this little shop till the day I die'. Using your words, Miss" he explained and raised eyebrows. "I'm actually doing pretty well in different subject, just don’t get those fucking numbers" he added and the teacher seem to understand it just now. 

"Oh, of course. I could get you a tutor. Miss Tori could do that, or Fred or Simon-" she started, but Ian shake his head and looked at his teacher. 

"I've been thinking about Milkovich. We live in the same neighbourhood so it would be easy to came over to him or he could crash to my place without making fifty fucking miles in between" he explained the excuse that he came out with during the lesson. 

"Language" teacher mumbled out of habit, which caused Ian to grin. "I can talk with Mr Milkovich about that, but I'm hoping it's not a part of any prank that you and your friends are up to" she said and Ian never heard word 'friends' being used as offensive phrase, but the amount of venom Mrs Green put in it showed hatred towards the rest of his group. 

"You kidding, right? Only suicidal idiot would try to prank someone from that family" Ian said, thinking about how he definitely fit in that description, because of this stupid bet. 

"Smart" teacher agreed and sighed. "Okay, tomorrow find him and discuss the details, I will make sure to explain this situation to him till the end of today" she promised and Ian nodded. 

"Thank you, that will mean a lot to me" he only half lied and walked out of the class, Travis standing there and waiting already. 

"In what fucking hell, you could get into in half an hour?" He asked, laughing and handing him a cigarette that Ian gladly accepted. 

"I just got myself a math tutor" he said only, causing his friend to trip over his own feet. 

"Pardon me, but what the actual fuck, Gallagher?" He somehow managed to ask and Ian laughed. 

"It's the part of the plan" 

***** 

When he told Fiona about math tutor she spit out her coffee and had little seizure before she was able to ask some question that he didn't even answer. For some reason Lip appeared in his door an hour ago and smiled.  

"Dude, this bad boy look really works for guys?" He asked, pointing towards his ripped jeans and leather jacket next to his bed. 

"This shit is sometimes uncomfortable as fuck and I actually know how to apply eyeliner, but fuck yeah it works" he answered and his older brother laughed. 

"At least you don’t have any piercing" he offered and Ian stopped laughing, which made Lip froze. "No. You don’t have any..." He started and then he blinked couple times. "Where the fuck you are pierced?" He asked and Ian grinned.

"Well I had my tongue pierced, but I wear it only from time to time. And then I may have had my nipples pierced, because we got drunk with Karen and we both did that" he explained and Lip stared blankly at his brother.  

"Karen has pierced nipples?" He mumbled and Ian laughed out loud. 

"Of course, this is the fucking part you get from this" Ian concluded and Lip nodded. 

"So... What's the deal with math tutor?" He asked a minute later and Ian rolled his eyes. Of course, there was so hidden agenda in there. They didn’t have brotherly talk in weeks, he could've predict that.  

"I plan to fuck him" he answered honestly and Lip smiled, sudden understanding on his face. 

"That was my number one guess, to be honest" he confessed. "Just don’t say Fiona, she is too happy that you started to care about grades and shit" Lip added and Ian nodded. 

"Noted" he promised and Lip smiled one last time before walking out and leaving Ian alone in his room. 

***** 

Karen high fived him for great plan next day and asked why Lip is suddenly all over her at which Ian only laughed and mentioned their conversation about piercing to which Karen answered with "Men are so simple" before going back to subject of fucking Mickey Milkovich.  

"There he is" Karen said, moving her head towards boy standing next to his locker. "So nerdy and cute. I'm kinda afraid you will eat this poor guy alive" she added and grinned, which suggested that she hoped that he will indeed eat him alive. Ian give her one of his looks that screamed 'shut up' and he walked right towards Mickey, putting a suggestive grin on his face. 

"Hello" he said, stopping right next to Milkovich boy. Mickey turned around and – holy shit, why no one told him this guy was actually, properly hot? Ian would have made a move months ago if he knew! With perfect face, big blue eyes that looked definitely too adorable in those simple glasses and those lips that Ian wanted to kiss right here right now. Ian blinked and noticed that Mickey was staring at him with raised eyebrows, which suggested that some question have been asked and Ian kept on standing there like a moron, just looking at this perfect man right in front of him and daydreaming about fucking him in so many different positions and places and- 

"Dude, this begins to be really fucking creepy" Ian heard and bring himself back to reality. 

"Uhm, sorry I-" he stuttered. He fucking stuttered. He never stutters! He is Ian Gallagher, walking definition of a confident fuckboy. "I wanted to ask if Mrs Green informed you about our study date?" He asked, trying to regain his confidence with smirking at the hot guy in front of him. Mickey raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I heard about our study sessions, because apparently you asked specifically for me to be your tutor. I was also informed to watch out on any pranks you could plan to do, which honestly would be really fucking stupid from your side to try to prank a Milkovich and you know it" Mickey said, putting notebooks to his bag.  

"No pranks. I was just hoping to get some knowledge from the cutest nerd in school" he said with his charm and Mickey stopped putting his stuff and looked at Ian with those raised eyebrows and tried to fight Ian with a look, but Gallagher just kept on grinning at smaller teenager. "My place today after school would be cool. I'll wait" he said and walked away without giving Milkovich chance to answer or kill him with an angry stare. 

***** 

Ian was happy he only had English after that, because he was in different class than Milkovich boy and he didn’t have to face him after that awkward conversation they had before – Karen did not forget to laugh about it for entire break, while Ian pretended not to know what she was talking about. As English lesson was mainly focused on analysing gothic features in "Frankenstein" and "Strange Case of Dr. Jekkyl Mr Hyde" Ian could relax a little bit. He read both books months ago and completed this task week before they even started to analyse gothic novels – again: English was the only subject he truly enjoyed, which was reflected in his work. Thanks to that extra work he put his essay down on teacher's desk ten minutes after lesson began and smiled.  

"I have something important to prepare to, but here is your essay, Sir" he informed the teacher and walked out, almost forgetting his bag. Gallagher quickly walked out of the school, flipping off two teachers that tried to stop him, and walked in the direction of Kash and Grab to get some bear and chips for today's study session. Fiona made sure home will be empty so he can "focus on studying", for which Ian will thank her later, because it only made his plan easier.  

After stealing snacks from the shop – he fucked Kash couple times and then blackmailed him into letting stealing go or his wife will find out – Ian went to his house and prepared everything, making it look like he didn’t care or wasn’t bothered in going to shop - "oh, here is some beer left and I think we should have some snacks" kind of move. Then he went upstairs, took quick shower and had enough time to find his favourite green tank top before he heard a knocking downstairs. Gallagher smiled at his reflection in the mirror, made his hair a little messier in a sexy way – he did hear many times how he looked better this way - and walked downstairs. Is it possible that all his confidence disappeared when he met those blue eyes after opening the door? Ian wasn't sure of that, but he was sure that fucking Mickey Milkovich will be far more challenging than he expected.  

"Hello, there" he said, smiling. Milkovich raised his eyebrows. "Welcome in my mansion. Please don’t touch any artefacts, we don’t want to get rough... Or maybe we do. Depends on you, really" he said, letting Mickey in. He could've swear that Mickey rolled his eyes only to hide a smile, and that definitely improved his confidence. 

"We good to sit in the kitchen, or is it a million-dollar piece of furniture?" Mickey asked sarcastically and Ian smiled. 

"Kitchen is good, but I was kinda hoping we will go upstairs" he added, sitting on the chair next to another teenager. 

"To start we need to get a list of what you don’t get" Mickey said, completely ignoring Ian, but he didn't punch him yet so Ian took it as a 'go on'. 

"I don’t get math" Gallagher said and Mickey looked at him like he was looking at complete moron.  

"Five times four" he threw out of nowhere. 

"Twenty, but-" Ian started but Milkovich had other plans. 

"See? You know math. Now stop playing dump and wasting my time, just fucking tell me why I need to help you with" he said and Ian scratched his head.

"I don’t really get trigonometry. Sine, Cosine, all of that" he said first thing that came to his mind. Mickey nodded and opened his notebook, showing Ian to follow his example. 

"I can work with that" Milkovich mumbled and started explaining basics of triangles, sine and cosine rule that Ian couldn’t get since forever. The thing was: Mickey was actually really good teacher and it took Ian only couple minutes to get basics. He still made many mistakes, but at least now he knew how to start. He really wanted to listed to the rest of what Mickey had to say, but then Milkovich decided to bit his pencil while checking Ian's work and Gallagher froze. He never wanted be a pencil more in his entire life. In that moment Ian forgot this stupid bet and just wanted to kiss Mickey so badly, because he was cute and hot at the same time – how this perfect man even existed? Mickey was in the middle of explaining what he did wrong in one exercise when Ian couldn’t take it anymore. 

"How are you real?" He mumbled and Mickey stopped and looked at him, which almost made Ian blush. Fucking blush. "I mean... Shit, sorry. It's just-" he stopped and sighed out loud.  

"It's okay, Gallagher" Mickey said and Ian was sure he looked at his lips for a moment too long before continuing. "And I'm real mostly because I exist. But do we really exist though? Maybe it's all just sims game? Fuck knows, philosophy lessons only confuse people more than they actually teach" he finished, playing with his pencil between tattooed fingers.  

"Again: how are you real" Ian asked and shake his head. "I think you are the smartest person in this neighbourhood and you somehow also the hottest guy around here-" 

"Oh, please, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Mickey stopped him, raising his eyebrows. "Bad boy Ian Gallagher with his 'no fucks given' attitude, intimidating friends, tattoos and probably some piercing. Trust me, you are every girl wet dream, Gallagher" Mickey said, shaking his head. 

"Girl? That was not a plan, damn it! I didn’t do all that work for girls!" His fake offended tone made Mickey laugh. 

"Well, then you are fucked. I'm pretty sure my sister wanted to get with you, but then she heard that you are a fuckboy. Or men slut" Mickey added and Ian put hand on his heart pretend to be offended 

"And gay" Ian added. "Don’t forget that one, it's really important" Ian added and looked Mickey right into eyes.  

"Yeah, I can imagine" Milkovich answered without breaking an eye-contact. Then Ian decided to make a bold move, because he was already done with all this sexual tension. He put his palm on Mickey's thigh and smiled. 

"I think we could have a little break" he said then, moving his hand up. Mickey closed his eyes and bit his lip. 

"I would be totally for it, but, as I said, you are a fuckboy" Mickey said and moved away. "You get trophies, Gallagher. And I don’t want entire school to know tomorrow in what position we did it and how long we lasted. So better get back to your book" Mickey said, his speech too perfect to be improvised. 

"Have you practiced it?" Ian asked and seeing Mickey's expression, he laughed. "Oh, God, you did". 

"Shut up" Milkovich mumbled and Ian only laughed louder. 

"Sorry, men, but I was really moved for a second, but then I focused on the part with you admitting that you are gay and basically saying that you are into me and I decided it's more important than the other part... And honestly, did you came up with that? You had any help with that speech?" He asked and Mickey's face again, gave all the answers. "It was Mandy, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, it was" Mickey admitted with serious tone. "She helped me after Iggy told her that a guy I've been crushing on since forever made a bet with his friends about fucking me" he added and Ian froze. 

"H-how did Iggy-" Ian started, but he didn’t know how to continue without sounding like complete idiot. 

"How did Iggy know?" Mickey finished and laughed with no humour in his voice. "Your fucking friend buys drugs from him. He got high yesterday and said something about the bet and Iggy kicked him out. Moron probably doesn’t even remember that" Mickey explained and started packing his things. "I was hoping they were all wrong and you won't be acting out only to fuck me, but well, I was wrong" Mickey added and zipped his bag, which bring Ian back to reality. 

"There was a bet okay?!" He screamed, making Mickey stop.  "There was a fucking bet that I could get free weed if I fuck you and I went for it, but then I saw you and you are hot as fuck and you make me lose all my confidence and usual chill and it's really really really frustrating" he sighed and looked at Milkovich who was standing at the door. "And then I discovered how smart you are and that you are funny, which only made you hotter and honestly, I never been so close to beg a guy to blow him, but you are just so fucking perfect and I-I... I don’t know what to do, okay?" He mumbled and finally looked up to see Milkovich boy smiling. Ian frowned his eyebrows. "Are... Are you trying not to laugh on my perfect speech?!" He screamed, which made Mickey crack up into loud laughter. 

"Oh, shit, Gallagher" Mickey said and shake his head. "I just wanted to see if you tell the truth and if you do then you fuck me, but damn, this speech was amazing. Better than mine. So glad I recorded it" he said and Ian raised his eyebrows. 

"That was all a trick?" He asked and Milkovich nodded, taking step in Ian's direction. 

"Yes, it was"  

"And you are into me" he stated, little smile appearing on his face. Mickey nodded again. 

"Yeah, I've mentioned something" he agreed, taking another step. They were standing right next to each other and Ian just wanted to kiss Mickey. 

"That’s cool" he only said and was about to touch Mickey's face when he remembered something. "What was that part about recording it?" He asked and the other boy laughed. 

"That's my insurance" Mickey answered and put his hands on Ian's jeans, and started to slowly unzipping his belt. "To make sure you will share that weed with me after" he added and Ian swallowed hard, looking in those big blue eyes. 

"Yeah, sure, I will" he agreed and Mickey smiled taking Ian's belt out of his pants and putting it on the table next to his. 

"Who would've suspect that our school bad boy can be so... obedient" Milkovich added and Ian raised his eyebrows.  

"Who would've thought about school nerd being a hot, manipulating, bossy bottom" Gallagher threw in this conversation. 

"Shut up and fuck me, Gallagher" 

"Only if you keep your glasses on"  

"Deal" Mickey agreed and Ian decided that this was the only deal that he could willingly agree to over and over again. He also thought about his weed that he was definitely smoke with Mickey after sex during this week. This deal was perfect. 


End file.
